FTL: Journey of Captain Carl
by cipherxvdrift
Summary: Captain Carl is a broken hearted captain and in bad shape. He accepted a suicide mission by Commodore Alzan to penetrate the Rebel's base. He enters an adventure that he will either survive or die. May contain harsh language.


FTL: Journey of Captain Carl

I have to tell you I am very busy with my job which made my ace combat fanfic delay also the stress of my current job is killing me.

The idea to write this fanfic came on the time where I was down and playing FTL also it was the same time my gf broke up with me, we are promise to get engaged at end of the year but she left me.

So here is my fanfic, be warned there are some vulgar words.

Sorry bcoz I know the title is kinda bad

* * *

**Prologue**

The kestrel was damage by a rebel fighter.

"Crap, power up shields!" said Captain Carl!

"Sir, we cannot turn it on the shields are down!" said one of the crew.

"Damn, what can we do?" as Captain Carl looks for a way also the kestrel was hit by a missile attack.

"Weapons are down, damn,"

"Hello Carl, it is time for you to die! I never had a chance to kill you so now it is the time," said the rebel Captain.

"Damn you, Tamam Mahsihor!"

Tamam Mahsihor is a Captain of the Rebel fleet and the most deadly of all. He destroyed hometowns and planets. The worst incident he has done was blowing up a few planets with a deadly nuclear weapon killing billions of people and aliens in the planet. He can even kill his own teammate to benefit from his victories. He is unstoppable even the rebel leader cannot stop his bad behaviour.

A missile warning can be heard and the missile hit the hull of the Kestrel and causes depressurization. Captain Carl flew out of his ship and he cannot breath, as there was no oxygen in space. He then later woke up and knew it was a bad dream all along.

"Huh a bad dream? As always,"

Captain Carl woke up from a bad dream; his house was messy with an untidy bed and some magazines lying around his room.

He goes on to the toilet and thinks about the message sent by Commodore Alzan on a suicide mission for the Federation.

"Damn, I masturbated last night and slept without washing my feet, it seems I have to accept this mission,"

He opens the log and replies Commodore Alzan.

"OK, I accept this mission. See you at HQ," he replied using his phone.

Carl looks at the watch and saw it is 2am.

"Damn, too early! Let me eat a Ramen tonight and masturbate again,"

He went to the kitchen made his ramen and then masturbates after eating. He sleeps due to the fatigue after being masturbated.

As morning arrives, the sound of Guns n Roses Paradise City can be heard from the alarm. Carl woke up and went to the toilet to take his shower. He prepared his Captain suit and ready to go to the HQ and meet Captain Alzan.

As usual the HQ is busy with space ships and space shuttle of the Federation. He went to a hanger were his Kestrel is being held.

He looks at the Kestrel and then looks back. He saw some families with their couple kissing. Carl did not put a smile. He broke up months ago with his fiancé who he loves. He is all right for being broken hearted as he has been broken hearted by many girls.

Carl goes into flashback mode to remember the day, his fiancé dump him.

* * *

Captain Alzan was on the stand and congratulates every crew who was under him.

"Carl you are now promoted to Captain of the Federation, congratulations you are now a Captain." Said Captain Alzan proudly while putting a captain badge of the Galactic Federation.

"Thank You, Sir" replied Carl who was promoted as Captain.

Carl was happy and straight to and call Biha, his fiancé.

"Biha I am now Captain! Remember we promise to get married when I am Captain?" said Carl excitedly.

She hung up.

Carl tries to call her again but failed.

Carl then checks his social media and found out, she blocked and deleted him. Biha's friends are all cursing and condemning on Carl. Carl was shocked? He knew he was not a good fiancé but he tries his best to put a smile on Biha's face.

A few hours later Biha called and said, "Do not disturb me! I do not want to marry with you! Our relationship is over!"

She hungs up.

Carl was sad, his teammates who are now Captain as him notice Carl is upset came to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, you deserve better,"

A pat from the back puts Carl in conscious.

"Hey stop remembering your past; you are on a mission now!"

"Yes sir, sorry,"

Carl went to the briefing room to meet Commodore Alzan.

"You are just like when you first accepted to join the Federation,"

Carl was smiling when he heard that.

"Lets get on briefing shall we?"

"Thank You Carl for accepting this mission. I warn you, this is a suicide mission. You and your team will penetrate the Rebel's Space Station and steal their vital information. Remember, the federation is in war with the rebels so it is quite risky as well, chances you coming back to the Federation sector is small,"

"We heard that the Rebels have created a state of the art weapon for galactic domination, we may lose earth in the process," said Commodore Aidylare who is with Commodore Alzan.

Carl agrees but looks not interested.

"I know you are interested, " said Commodore Alzan

"Tamam Mahsihor is involve in this project," later said by Aidylare.

Carl later became serious and listens.

"Tamam Mahsihor is one of the co-founder of this project but we have not much details about it, most the other groups of the Federation cannot make it in time with more information on this,"

"By the way, have you prepared your team?" asked Commodore Alzan

"Yes I did," Captain Carl replied positively.

Carl passed the files and showed his team.

Somehow Alzan was shocked.

"Him? As well?"

"I believe he can do it, I can sense he will be a good 2nd Captain." Replied Captain Carl as his knows his crew capability on this mission.

"You really have changed a lot; I will not disagree your decision, go and show what you are capable off." Said Commodore Alzan as he knows Carl has changed for the best.

"Ok dismiss,"

Carl went out and called all his crew.

The crew he has chosen is:

1) Adnan – A young chap who will be 2nd in command of the Kestrel

2) Tazi – A Zoltan, he is professional in tuning of weapons.

3) Ytirulb – An Engi who is skillful on shields

"Ok crewmembers, get ready, as we all know this mission is too dangerous and I thanked you for joining together in this mission." said Captain Carl.

"Remembered our last mission, we had to journey and fight some bandits and rebels. Well now we are maybe going to face worst than before. I hope you all are strong, if you are not then leave. The ones who stayed, you know we made a promise to be heroes."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" said all his crewmembers

All the crew enters the Kestrel and stand by on their stations.

_FTL theme (Star Cruiser Title) starts_

Captain Carl looks at his cellphone and sends a message to Biha that he is on a mission. He does not care if Biha replies or not but he just sends it. Usual Biha will be there to kiss him as he enters the Kestrel. Carl then smiled remembering his past and said "I have to move on,". He went to the bridge and looks at the system and controls.

"Tazi you go into the weapons section!" as Captain Carl sees the weapons.

"Ytirulb you are good in shields, shields on full!" Sheilds became active when Ytirulb in control.

"Adnan you go and handle the engine." as Adnan heads out to the engine bay and checks the engine and puts full power.

"All right team, lets go"

Later the kestrel boost into space and left Earth in a speed called "Faster than Light,"


End file.
